Therilin Downoft
"I find moss beautiful, of course I'd prefer mossy stones over rolling ones. Analogically, I suppose I would rather be the one doing something than one standing about helplessly." - Therilin to her progenitor. '''Therilin Downoft '''is a Fetchling Sorcereress, an accomplished crafter and a former member of the Wishful Trio who is prone to causing great issues simply by offering kindness and friendship to all and sundry. Description Being both a ''Kayal ''and a native of the Collective Lands, Therilin is incredibly striking and exotic to most people. Like many members of her race, she is incredibly dark-skinned and clad in the billowing Galdunian attire adopted by her enclave in the Shadow of Kindralth. She carries multiple tokens of fancy and favor from many different entities on her person. Her most distinguishing features are her bright orange eyes and her obscenely lengthy hair. Personality Always seen as someone with her head in the clouds, her quiet demeanor belied a natural charisma and a stern sense of professionalism. Though this could often spell immense danger for her or those around her, her innocence has diffused many grievous situations. What is noted most about her is her powerful caring nature and apathy for wrongdoing. In essence, she believed there was no reason not to show gentleness and compassion to those who have not threatened or wronged her in any way. This view has fruitfully been extended to some of the most evil and bloodthirsty individuals imaginable. Indeed, it is an exceedingly rare dishonor to have Therilin's ire. History Early Life Therilin was born into an impoverished family that lived at the fringes of the Shadow of Kindralth. As their eldest daughter, her mother Kera and her father Carac immediately expected her to take after them and her elder brother Novac in becoming a hunter. She was instructed for many years in the ways of archery, both for survival and for combat, because there was no other life for her or her family. As time passed and the family grew to include her twin siblings Luca and Sosa, they began to save money in the hopes of sending Therilin off deeper in the outer city where she would be taught the ways of Kindralth's clergy and raise the family's status. Perhaps she would one day find herself among Kindralth's inner circle and they could all live comfortably in the inner city? Until such a dream came true, Therilin and Novac worked diligently out on the shadowy plains to bring home food and gather things to sell. It would be years, still, for Luca and Sosa to come of age and help hunt, but Therilin thought little of the hard work and her circumstances because loved her family immensely. Truthfully, they were the only friends she had besides a single childhood friend, Somar. She was particularly close to Novac and the two of them took over as 'parents' to Luca and Sosa whenever their parents were out or busy. In her free time, Therilin allowed herself simple fantasies and crushes on Somar, though she knew she would never find a future with him if she were to one day become part of the clergy. Fate has a funny way of expressing itself, however. As the opportunity came to send Therilin off to be educated, Somar was not only the one to accompany her but also the one to welcome her to her studies. At the whims of the Impossible It was on Therilin's 16th birth-year that she discovered, with quite a harrowing start, that she had powers deeper than that of a simple hunter or priestess. Truthfully, Therilin had constant struggles keeping to the teachings and procedures that Kindralth's faithful instilled. Somar was her better in all regards when it came down to it, her constant study-buddy and minder. The realization started slowly, while at the market collecting alms and inspecting offerings. Therilin began to have visions of bright color where there previously were few if any - color attracted predators from within and without, so this gave her no small amount of unease. Somar was more troubled by his friend's visions and her declining attention span than the prospect of color, meanwhile. He had little to say before deciding to approach the subject some days later during a study session, but it was not long after he broached his concerns that things took a turn for the messy. Therilin retreated to her studies for a moment and found herself wordlessly reciting a highlighted passage in her texts, subconsciously conjuring an irksome sword that turned and slashed Somar's side. Thankfully for the both of them, non-fatally, though Somar found himself studying from his bedside for some time. In that time, Therilin did not stop her visitations. So wrought with shame was she that one of their instructors got the attention of a traveling man, a scholar of some sort, to assuage her guilt and show her the path to controlling her power. In the months that followed, she got a grasp for the innate magic within her, though she was branded as an oddity after weeks of staring intently into space and practicing in ways invisible to most folk in the city square. Her mastery and her family's status grew within two years' time, and even Somar had risen through the ranks and saw himself at the foot of Kindralth's inner circle. But within that time, Therilin also caught the gaze of Kindralth himself.Category:Hero